Leopard Series Armored Vehicles
Overview The Leopard series of armored vehicles is the main combat vehicle and battle tank of the German Republic in the Volosian headcanon, and one of several different vehicles supplied to the United Volosian Republic by NATO member states. It was developed and designed in Germany by the company S&G. Visual appearance The Leopard series of armored vehicles takes on the visual appearance of the real-world Boxer armored fighting vehicle developed jointly by German and Dutch companies, with different weapons systems depending on the variant. While the real Boxer is in service with both of its parent countries, (the Netherlands and Germany,) in the Volosian headcanon, the Leopard was solely developed in Germany by the fictional German company S&G. Variants Leopard A-163 The A-163 is a standard armored personnel carrier variant of the Leopard, and it is equipped with a machine gun mounted on the top with six smoke grenade dischargers built into the machine gun mount. While the A-163 has little anti-armor ability, it excels against softer targets including enemy infantry and provides plenty of armor for its crew and passengers. Leopard AA-16 The AA-16 is a heavier variant of the A-163 which sacrifices speed and transport ability for a larger and more damaging turret to be used against harder targets than infantry, aircraft especially. It is equipped with a 20mm cannon effective against light vehicles and aircraft, with a turret-mounted machine gun on top for anti-infantry support and extra anti-aircraft if necessary. While the turret presents a large target, this vehicle should have no trouble eliminating enemy threats. Leopard ACV-3 The ACV-3 is a command vehicle which sacrifices the armament of the other variants for heavier armor and protection, providing a field command post to commanders when necessary. Despite having no weaponry, it is likely that any form of armament will not be required for a command vehicle to be located further behind the front lines, coordinating attacks without being in harms way. It does not carry as many troops as its APC counterpart, but it'll get the job done for smaller squads if necessary. From a gameplay perspective, the ACV-3 is an unarmed and cosmetically changed A-163 that is slightly slower but is able to crush enemy positions simply by ramming into them and smashing through defensive lines to allow friendly forces to move in. With this in mind, the Leopard ACV is the most powerful ram-style vehicle available to the United Volosian Republic, above the Urga Bison. Although the UVR uses this vehicle as a mobile command post, Rico will create some...new innovations. Leopard AVT-3 The AVT-3 is the main battle tank of the German Armed Forces and the main combat variant of the Leopard armored vehicles. While its cannon is significantly smaller than other tanks of its time, such as the Urga Nosorog or Scorpion, its cannon still packs a punch to be used against any enemy that the Leopard may encounter. This is the most heavily armed Leopard variant by far, being equipped with the main cannon as well as a coaxial machine gun and eight smoke grenade dischargers. With this variety of weaponry, it is easily able to take down enemy vehicles including tanks, as well as mop up any infantry threats. Leopard G-47 The G-47 is a self-propelled gun built on to the Leopard chassis for long-range mobile artillery duties. It sacrifices much of its otherwise-available armament such as a machine gun for self-defense in favor of the large cannon, but it more than makes up for this disadvantage with the devastating assault cannon with range sufficient enough to shell enemy positions from a distance. From a gameplay perspective, the G-47's shell takes far longer to despawn than a conventional tank shell, allowing the player to hurl it to an enemy base from a safe distance away. While fairly unrealistic, the artillery can also be aimed forwards and used at point-blank range if absolutely necessary. Gallery Boxer GTK APC.jpg|The standard APC variant of a Boxer, the basis for the A-163 variant of the Leopard. Boxer GTK APC 2.jpg|A second image of a standard Boxer APC. Boxer GTK APC 3.jpg|A third Boxer APC image. Boxer GTK IFV 1.jpg|An image of an IFV variant of a Boxer, featuring a 20mm cannon in a remote-controlled turret. This is the basis for the Leopard AA-16. Boxer GTK IFV 2.jpg|Another view of the same Boxer vehicle. Boxer GTK Command Vehicle.jpg|An image of an unarmed command variant of the Boxer, the basis for the ACV-3 variant of the Leopard. Boxer GTK.jpg|This is a picture of a cannon turret variant of the Boxer GTK, the basis for the AVT-3 main battle tank variant of the Leopard. Boxer GTK Cannon 1.jpg|This picture shows the right side of a cannon variant of the real Boxer. Boxer GTK Cannon 2.jpg|Another image of the cannon Boxer variant. Boxer GTK Cannon 3.jpg|While this particular Boxer has a mounted machine gun on top of the turret, I have chosen to not implement this feature on the AVT-3. Boxer GTK Self-Propelled Gun.jpg|This is the only image I could find of a self-propelled gun variant of the Boxer GTK, the basis for the Leopard G-47. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the real main battle tank of the German armed forces, the Leopard II. *An ambulance variant of the Boxer GTK exists, but I have chosen not to implement it as a variant of the Leopard, for now. Perhaps in the future this article will be updated to include a combat ambulance version of the Leopard. *GTK is short for Gepanzertes Transport Kraftfahrzeug, which is German for "Armored Transport Vehicle." Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Imports to the United Volosian Republic Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Armed Vehicles